Dragon Scar
"The strong take what they wish, so show the world your strength!" - Kresh, Kharn of Dragon Scar Dragon Scar Clan Leader/Contacts: Clan Leader (Kharn): Kresh Contact: Kresh Faction: Vanghoul In Character Information and History: Overall: Dragon Scar is a clan dedicated to strength, physical or otherwise. The clan as a whole and the clan members as individuals are always seeking to improve themselves in any and all tasks they perform. Warriors, better known as Blood Braids, will seek out better weapons and armor, train, and do what they can to make themselves better killers. The skilled workers, also known as Unbraided, improve their craft by perfecting their technique and learning from others. Dragon Scar does not take in the weak. If you have no use to the clan you are either killed or, if you’re lucky, sent to the arena to win freedom. Those who have earned their place and eventually get too old to perform their duties or a warrior who has lost the ability to fight are held as elders, whom are there to instruct others. The core law of the clan is that all members put the Clan first before anything else. Social Structure: Clan Dragon Scar is home to many different peoples, whether by choice or by force. The social structure of Dragon Scar is determined by their saying: “The strong deserve what they want, so take what you want,” prove that you are stronger than someone else then you become higher up on the chain. However there is a system to determine your role within Dragon Scar: Warriors and hunters become Blood Braids, skilled laborers are called Unbraided, and slaves that have no other use than manual labor have no title. Blood Braids earn their namesake by killing a worthy opponent or creature and sewing a piece of bone or flesh into their hair. Race: Dragon Scar looks beyond race, unlike some Vanghoul clans. A being is judged by its strength, whether physical or with aptitude for a skill. Perhaps a gnome or goblin is not physically strong, however the ingenuity or stealth of either could make use for the clan, and those are strengths in their own right. However it should be said if you cannot defend yourself, you may wish to make friends within the clan or be beaten by less kind Blood Braids. Religion: Clan Dragon Scar accepts all religions, however if the practice of your religion takes precedent over the clan, the practitioner will be made example of by way of beating, or if a repeated offense, killed. Dragon Scar, while tolerable of almost anything, will always ensure that the clan comes first. Culture/Customs: Due to the ever growing nature of Dragon Scar and the different peoples it takes in it is almost impossible to write down all the cultural aspects of their life. Members will typically adopt things that they agree with and enjoy from ones culture and ignore the rest, some will stick to what they know, and others may adopt everything. The few things that stick out as traditions are the Tales of Struggle: a sacred place for all to tell tales of their adventures, and the Bone of Invitation: a thin, long bone (typically from a finger) engraved with runes and smeared with the blood of the giver, which is then handed to the recipient. This Bone of Invitation allows the bearer entrance into any Dragon Scar encampment without fear of random harm being done to them. Activities: Clan activities are typically violent in nature, raiding, hunting, sparring, and the like. However, members are allowed their own time to go out and adventure, be sellswords, map out the area, etc… Anything a member would like to do is plausible as long as it doesn’t hurt the clan, and that if you are summoned back to the clan you come immediately. Less violent activities include the Tales of Struggle, the playing of music and dance, drinking with others, etc… Justice: Dragon Scar has little laws, as stated Strength determines everything, which when it comes to physical strength may make some superior to others. If there is a dispute between clan members, they will typically fight in the pit, and the winner of the outcome is judged as the more worthy answer. This fight does not need to end in death that is up to the two entering the pit. Unlike some civilizations you cannot ask for representation for the fight, so no champion can be declared. The only way to have another fight for you is if they are your Mate. If a member of the clan becomes too unruly, the Kharn(a) himself/herself will deal with them personally, typically resulting in death. This is seen as a warning to others to not repeat whatever it is the dead was doing. Current Members: 1. Kresh, Kharn of Dragon Scar 2. Truant, Unbraided 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Out of Character Information: We are clan filled with friendly people, many who voice chat constantly. If you find yourself liking a kind of environment where being in voice, listening to a bunch of idiots tell stupid/innappropriate jokes, and maybe tell some of your own then feel free to contact us! Category:Player Clans